peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 January 1980
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-01-09 ; Comments *Amongst the records - "quite coincidentally there's a lot of Scottish records. This is nothing at all to do with the fact that I'm going to Edinburgh on Friday. We're going to be demonstrating some of the new releases, the fact that I'm always moaning about the number of good records that come in each day - not moaning, exactly. But we'll be playing six records which have arrived during the day by way of demonstrating this." *Also announced: Slight Seconds, the Clash, Keith Hudson, the Only Ones, the Upsetter, Specials. *The Cabaret Voltaire single is played for the second night running; the Revillos single is given a spin for the third night in a row. *A further 3 selections from the latest Simple Minds album are in the show. *Peel expresses his fondness for Paula Yates' column in Record Mirror, "which I find most entertaining... keep hoping that I get a mention." Sessions *Spizz Energi #2. Repeat of session recorded 1979-11-13 and first broadcast 27 November 1979. :Missing from the recording are 'Effortless' and 'New Species' (Please add details of any commercial release of this session) Tracklisting :JP: "On tonight's programme we have a session from Spizz Energi, whose 'Where's Captain Kirk' is poised healthily in a midfield position outside the chart. And that reminds me, for those of you who missed the Cup results tonight, Spurs 1 Manchester United nil after extra time. That was with Spurs without a goalkeeper for most of the game as well. A most remarkable result." http://news.bbc.co.uk/sport1/hi/football/fa_cup/7197798.stm *Holly & The Italians: Tell That Girl To Shut Up (7" single) Oval Records *Spizz Energi: Where's Captain Kirk? (session) *Ranking Dread: Superstar *Chefs: Food (LP - Vaultage 79 (Another Two Sides Of Brighton)) Attrix *Disco Students: South Africa House (7") Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! *Cabaret Voltaire: Silent Command (7" single) Rough Trade :JP: "Next time I play it I think I'll leave that beginning bit off because people just attribute it to my incompetence and I don't like that." *Revillos: Motor Bike Beat (7" single) Snatzo *Spizz Energi: Intimate (session) *Simple Minds: Film Theme (LP - Real To Real Cacophony) Arista *Simple Minds: Calling Your Name (LP - Real To Real Cacophony) Arista *Simple Minds: Scar (LP - Real To Real Cacophony) Arista *Fegs: Mill Street Law And Order (Ha! Ha! Funny Polis 7") Groucho Marxist Record Co-Op *Mystic Eyes: Elaine (split 7" with Mikey "Dread" Cambell - Elaine / School Girls) Warrior WAR 135 *Spizz Energi: Touched (session) *Eddie Lang and Lonnie Johnson: Two Tone Stomp *Specials: Stupid Marriage (LP - Specials) 2-Tone :JP: "I fairly regularly - perhaps too often - express astonishment at the number of records which come in each day which really do merit radio play. So I thought that by way of demonstrating this I'd take a selection from today's records, there would have been I suppose 20, 25 new singles came in in the course of the day and I'm about to play you 6 of 'em as an illustration of the point that I was making." *Ignerents: Radio Interference (7") Ace *Urge: Revolving Boy (7") Consumer Disks *Tygers Of Pang Tang: Don't Touch Me There (7") Neat (tape flip) :JP: "Now you may recall that back in 1978, if you were listening then of course, I played a couple of times a record by Human Jangle which was a highly individual version of 'Day Tripper' retitled 'Date Ripper'. http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/25_August_1978I said at the time that it was going to come out as a single. It never did, but it's been redone by a slightly changed band who have now also changed their name from Human Jangle to Standing Flat and it still sounds pretty much the same in fact." *Standing Flat: Date Ripper (7") :JP: "Here's a curious thing, because two of the records that arrived in the course of the day were by the Negatives - two entirely different sets of Negatives." *Negatives: Money Talk (7") Aardvark *Negatives: Love Is Not Real (7") Look :JP: "So there you have it, six new singles which arrived during the course of the day from new bands, or bands that are new to me anyway and all of them on new labels as well. None of them are going to change the world by any means but at the same time all of them of a high standard and of course there'll be another 6 as good as that tomorrow and another 6 on Friday and so it goes on. All rather extraordinary really I think." *Upsetters: Keep On Skanking (v/a album - Creation Rockers Volume 1) Trojan TRLS 180 (cut, recording ends) File ;Name *John Peel 1980-01-09 incomplete.mp3 ;Length *1:13.23 ;Other *Recording comprises 73 minutes of the show. *File created from T204 and digitised by Dr_Mango. Recording had to be speed corrected as it was noticeably running fast. ;Available * http://www.megaupload.com/?d=LBHFG4Z0 or mooo server / file - (login required) Category:Peel shows Category:1980 Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared